The Blood Line
by sunday-morning-blues
Summary: What if Hogwarts was run by the Malfoy’s and what if the Malfoy’s were vampires, Dumbledore is dead, Voldemort was overthrown, and with Drusilla in the middle of a war with the unholy one would Hogwarts survive hanging in the blood line?
1. In the begining

DISSCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS APART FROM DRUSILLA MALFOY WHO I HAVE CREATED, I AM NOT AFFILIATED WITH ANY OF THE ACTORS/ACTRESSES WHO PLAY THE CHARACTERS AND J.K ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING OTHERWISE!

**THE BLOOD LINE**

**Summary: What if Hogwarts was run by the Malfoy's and what if the Malfoy's were vampires, Dumbledore is dead, Voldemort was overthrown, and with Drusilla in the middle of a war with the unholy one would Hogwarts survive hanging in the blood line?**

Large dark clouds began to gild in over a castle that was once ran by the greatest wizard of all time, now, if you were lucky and your blood didn't matter you could go about your day as usual. Now. Now it was a different story. Forced back into hiding Voldemort was no longer feared, but something very different took his place. In Latin the word Vampire means a person, who preys upon others, and that's exactly what the Malfoy family do, they are worse then any dementor, they will suck you dry and use you corset as a puppet. Lucius and Narcissa, the should we say 'leaders' of the new Hogwarts, and there two children, Drusilla and Draco, both known for there loyalty to the new found blood line, Drusilla more then most, she was the first, after an encounter with Dracula himself she became known as a nosophoros, Latin for plague carrier, she would turn those she thought worthy and like the plague spread her power to everyone else, calling those not worthy of her a blood traitor, and seeing her duty to wipe them out, and with cruciare, known as the unholy one, trying to cause more trouble can Miss Malfoy really leave up to her name?

"See that gun over there?" she asked the tall male stood in front of her, "If you don't kill that fucking blood traitor I will use it and blow your fucking brains out!". The small blonde then grabbed the boy by his school shirt and pulled him towards her so there faces were almost touching, "And if you don't do it.." she began, then by surprise she kneed him in-between his legs, "Your dick won't be the only thing hurting, now get out of my sight before I really do shoot you" with that said the boy scrambled to his feet and ran out the door. "Impressive baby" A tall dark haired man about 38 said walking up to the girl", "What can I say iv got a weak spot for revenge" she smirked. "Yeh but that still leaves our little problem" the boy said, "Yes Blaise I know"…. Blaise Zabini, lover of Drusilla Malfoy, farther to her son and loyal servant to the blood line, "So how are we going to tell your father that cruciare still isn't dead" he asked, "Ill sort it ok, why do you think I sent Mcnaire out to kill her?" she replied in the same dark tone as before, "Dru listen to me, if she's not dead within the next 2 days, your father will not only kill Mcnaire but will give both of us a good seeing to, and to be honest id take the killing part" Blaise replied, "Lay of will you its bad enough without you being on my case as well" she snapped and walked out of the room in search for her mother, the only person that could comfort her for now.

"Nice going Zabini, doubt you'll be sleeping in the same bed as Dru tonight" Draco smirked, "What are you doing here Malfoy, you where told to leave the castle and find cruciare" Blaise said, "You really think im going to listen to my sister? She might be a nosophoros but that word means nothing to me anymore" Draco replied, Blaise gave him a look of death, "Ohh please spare me the thought will you, im sick of her bullshit, if she wants to kill cruciare so bad she can go and find her herself and not send her precious little **abbatial after her" Draco added mocking his sister, "Just fuck of Malfoy, what did you come in here for anyway?" Blaise asked, "Oh just to tell you that your son is causing a little bother down in the dungeons amongst the callide" Draco smirked, "What you mean causing a little bother?" Blaise questioned, "Let's just say cruentus is living up to his name" And with that Draco left Blaise who was out the door looking for his son.**


	2. Death At Grimmauld Palace

DISSCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS APART FROM DRUSILLA MALFOY WHO I HAVE CREATED, I AM NOT AFFILIATED WITH ANY OF THE ACTORS/ACTRESSES WHO PLAY THE CHARACTERS AND J.K ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING OTHERWISE!

**THE BLOOD LINE**

**Previously: …** **"Just fuck of Malfoy, what did you come in here for anyway?" Blaise asked, "Oh just to tell you that your son is causing a little bother down in the dungeons amongst the callide" Draco smirked, "What you mean causing a little bother?" Blaise questioned, "Let's just say cruentus is living up to his name" And with that Draco left Blaise who was out the door looking for his son….**

True to his word, as Blaise entered the dungeons he found his 18 year old son using what looked like Crucio on a Callide to make it dance, "CRUENTUS ZABINI WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING" Blaise shouted at his son, on sight of seeing his father Cruentus stopped what he was doing and walked calmly over to his father, "Sorry father I was bored and all the girls are out helping Mcnaire" He smirked "Just be grateful it was me that your uncle told and not your mother, she would have had your head" Blaise replied, "So you got anything for me to do?" Cruentus asked moving a stray piece of his dark brown hair out of his eyes, "Actually I have..." Blaise began, but noticed the Callide had stopped there work and were now watching to two men, "GET BACK TO WORK OR I WILL HAVE TO TELL YOUR MASTER" Blaise shouted and they all got back to what they were doing, "Do you remember your mother telling me about a place called Grimmauld palace?" Blaise asked, "Kind of, why?" "Because my son, your mother will be going there to get a certain person..." "Cruciare" Blaise heard his son mumble, and carried on, "Well she wants you to go and help, and that means help not trying to get into the pants of Astrid again" Blaise finished and left the dungeons….

"The House upon which Sirius Built" Drusilla said looking up at Grimmauld Palace, "So this is the famous house of black" Astrid Rosier said looking up in amazement at the house, "Sure is but now its run by filthy humans" Drusilla replied looking at Astrid with pure disgust, "Ohh you know how much I love a challenge" Astrid Smirked looking at a few stray humans disappear into the house, "Well don't just stand there, oh and take Cruentus with you, some of the **abbatial should already be in there" Drusilla replied and then turned to her son, "Any and I mean any touching of Astrid well she works, I will kill you, son or no son" she said, ****Cruentus nodded and followed Astrid into the house..**

"YOU'RE PUTTING YOUR LIFE ON THE LINE BOY, AND MY PATIENCE IS RUNNING FUCKING THIN WITH YOU!" Drusilla shouted at her son, he had as she suspected been trying to get into Astrid, again, Cruentus stood and watched as his mother became increasingly angry, "Your lucky Astrid killed Cruciare otherwise I would kill you, now get out of my sight, and send Astrid in on your way out me and her need to have a little chat" Dru smirked and watched as a slightly terrified Astrid walked though the door, "My patience is running low with you dear girl. And im disappointed in you Rosier, what would your grandfather say it he could see you now, im sure it would be something like, Astrid you have warn thin our alliance with the Malfoy's and im disappointed in you, I should have you sent to them and save me the job of your torture they would most probably kill you, and you know what.." Astrid let out a yelp of pain as she was pushed against the cold wall of the dungeon, "HE WOULD BE FUCKING RIGHT! For if it wasn't you who killed Cruciare and my father had vowed you to be my servant your life would not be spared right now" Drusilla let go of her grip on Astrid and watched her fall to the floor, "This is your way of repaying me is it?" She crouched down next to Astrid and grabbed her by the neck, "IS IT?" She shouted, Astrid just managed to cough her answer, "No master I am eternally grateful", "Pull another stunt like this and both you and my son will be banished and if your lucky maybe killed, now leave!" was the last thing Drusilla said and left Astrid to crawl out of the door. ….

"DRUSILLA NARA MALFOY CALM DOWN THIS INSTENT!" Narcissa shouted at her daughter, Lucius stood and watched his daughter become more and more agitated, "Im sorry mother but your grandson needs seeing to, he was caught with Rosier, and im not even going to mention the rest" Lucius face dropped at this comment, "What do you purpose?" he asked, "I don't know if I can't get through to him the only other person that can is you" Drusilla replied looking hopeful at her father, "I will try, for his names sake, not his own, and he will do well to remember it, leave it with me dear child" he replied and smiled at her, "Rosier is on her last leg with me, if she puts another toe out of line.." Drusilla began but was cut off my her mother, "Wait a minute, Drusilla you can't kill a betrothed Servant and no doubt she knows you can't" Narcissa said her daughter looked to be in pure confusion, "Meaning, you turned Rosier and as a nosophoros she dies you slowly start to lose power, she's an allied servant Drusilla she like Cruentus has your blood running through her", "Yes I know but she disobeyed me, and she knows the penalty, me losing power is a risk im willing to take if she does it again" and with that Drusilla left her parents….


End file.
